Music Princesses
by Song Of Hope
Summary: The world is being threatened by silence. 7 musical Bladers have the power to save the world from the silence. Will they band together and use their powers, or will the world be silenced forever before that can happen?
1. Introduction - The Release

A man enshrouded in shadows, sitting on a grand throne, laughed as he twirled a Beyblade in his hand.

"This world will be surrounded in beautiful silence." Someone ran to be in front of him.

"Sir! The 7 Beyblades have disappeared!" The man on the throne stood up in shock.

"What?!" The man in front of him nodded.

"Yes, they've disappeared! They shot off in streaks of light, even though they were under high security!" The man sat back down, growling.

"We have to find their owners, find them and stop them before they can get the Beyblades! Those Beyblades are more powerful than anything in the world, even more powerful than the Star Fragments! If the 7 Princesses of Music get their hands on those Beys and learn their true potential, then our struggle will become even greater, nearly impossible! FIND THEM! FIND THEM NOW, BEFORE THEY FIND THEIR TRUE OWNERS!" The man in front of him nodded.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

In a small temple, there was a young girl with black hair, red eyes, wearing a simple white tunic dress with golden fringes. Her hair had a square bang style, with the hair framing her face curving outward, but the rest being plain and down. She wore bandages around her chest, and her breathing was heavy, but she laughed as she sat underneath a square in the ceiling that let the moonlight pour in.

"You can't possess the Beyblades of Music, not if you're of silence. They will find their way to their true owners." She looked up at the sky and saw seven bright lights. She smiled at them. "They've escaped." She forced herself to stand up. "I must find and inform them. I must find the 7 Princesses of Music."

**NO MORE OC SPOTS! R&R**


	2. Chapter 1 The Green Light

**Song Of Hope: First chapter! WOO HOO! I really need someone to be the Dance Princess! Also, I dare any DA artist to try and draw Hope's two new outfits! R&R**

A brunette with her hair held back with a ponytail holder that held her hair low and hazel eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt with a green and blue fire design going across it, a black jacket, black fingerless gloves, a silver TARDIS pendant with a small emerald jewel on the top of it, black jeans with flames going up the sides, a green and black dual Blader's Belt with green compartments, and red converse sneakers, was practicing with a Bey in an abandoned Beyblade stadium, smashing rocks. There was a good, old-fashioned Boom Box by her, playing Weight of the World by Evanescence.

"Go Peridot Leoness!" Her Beyblade, Peridot Leoness, kept smashing rocks, not slowing down. She was smiling. Not far behind her was a brunette with short hair that spike out a bit at the tips, aqua eyes, wearing a short pink jacket with yellow buckles, a white shirt with a pink t-shirt underneath that, a brown belt with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch around the white shirt, brown fingerless gloves, a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reached up to her thigh with a pin trim, and brown boots with golden buttons. She was typing on a laptop and smiling.

"You'll beat Kyoya for sure once and for all at this rate Hope! In fact, you might even be able to beat Ginga!" Hope smiled.

"Of course I will Madoka. I'm the best Blader there is! NOW GO LEONESS!" Peridot Leoness smashed another rock, the largest one there, but then, a shining green lights came streaking through the sky, coming straight at Hope. She and Madoka shrieked and covered their faces, but the light instead went straight into her Beyblade, making it glow with a bright green light. As her Beyblade glowed, Hope glowed with a bright green light as well. "What the hell?!" Madoka looked back and forth between the Beyblade and Hope.

"This is interesting! You're changing with your Beyblade! None of the legendary Bladers did that! Fascinating!" Suddenly, Hope fully transformed, as well as Peridot Leoness. Hope herself now looked similar to how she was as Naga-sama, but her hair was spiked instead of just flat, and it was green hair with a few thin black streaks, her height remained the same, she wore thick black eye liner that flared out of the sides of her eyes, matching mascara, pale face powder, bright red lipstick, and she wore a completely different outfit. She wore the same corset styled shirt, but a black leather half jacket over it, a leather choker with a green guitar pendant, matching bracelets on both wrists without the pendants, black fingerless gloves, a ripped up green skirts with multiple layers underneath, varying in the shades of green, a green leather belt with spikes on it and black compartments, black leggings underneath her skirt, and black stiletto heels made up of leather straps. Hope looked horrified at her outfit.

"I look like a Dominatrix chick! This is so twisted!" Madoka looked amazed.

"Actually, you look like a rock star! You-you completely transformed with your Beyblade!" Ginga, Kenta, Kyoya, and Benkei came running towards them.

"Madoka! Hope!" They came running into the stadium. Ginga went directly towards Madoka, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Madoka, are you alright?! We saw that light come down from town!" She smiled at him.

"I'm alright Ginga. It's really Hope that everyone should be more worried about." Kyoya kept looking around while Ginga took his hands off in relief.

"Where _is_ that annoying chick anyway?" He looked at Hope. "And who the hell is this?" Kenta nodded.

"Yeah. She didn't get scared and run off, did she? It's not like her." Benkei nodded.

"Yeah, she's too stubborn to run off, even when it's for her own good! BA-BA-BA-BULL!" Hope started getting pissed, but tried to keep calm, but Madoka laughed.

"That's Hope right there!" Kyoya, hearing this, doubled over in laughter.

"Hope?! You look like a total idiot!" She glared at him, her arms straight downward while her fists were tightly clenched.

"It's not my fault! That stupid light did this! If I had my way, it wouldn't have happened!" Kyoya was still laughing, but Kenta had a questioning look on his face.

"Strange light?" Hope got tired of Kyoya laughing and punched him, so he punched her in the face, and soon they were in a huge fight, shouting insults with a cloud of dust surrounding them while Madoka explained.

"Yeah. She was practicing, and then the light came down, hitting her Bey, but when it glowed, she glowed, and she changed into a rock star." Ginga's eyes widened.

"What?! She transformed?" Madoka nodded.

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing." Then, Hope shouted very loudly.

"QUIT BEING A TOTAL ASS!" A sound came through the air, piercing and horrible. Everybody covered their ears, even Kyoya, but Hope was still shouting at him. "YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION FOR ANYONE, YOU JUST GO FROM WHAT YOU FIRST SEE INSTEAD OF THINKING BACK ON WHAT LEAD UP TO THE SITUATION! YOU SELFISH LITTLE PRICK!" Then, she stopped shouting, noticing everyone was clenching their ears. "What's going on?" Suddenly, it stopped. Madoka was the first to take her hands off her ears, realizing the situation.

"Hope, I think you did it. There was a horrible noise that started when you started shouting, and I think it has something to do with the light that came from the sky." Kyoya rubbed his ears.

"Are you sure it's not just from Hope having an annoying voice?" She grabbed his neck and started ringing it, and he did likewise in defense. Madoka turned towards the Bey and analyzed it. Her eyes widened.

"Fascinating! Guys, come look at this!" Ginga, Kenta, and Benkei looked at the screen while Kyoya and Hope continued to ring each others' necks. "Hope's Bey has six string on it, like a guitar! They're all on the Fusion Wheel! Everything's changed about Leoness, even the Face Bolt design and the Energy Ring!" The Fusion Wheel had indeed changed, with it looking like a large circle with three wings like one side of the head of a guitar inside with a metal circle surrounding that, and that circle looked like it was covered in strings. The Face Bolt was still pretty much the same, but behind the head of the lioness was a guitar, and the Energy Ring still had the normal Leone/Leoness design, but it seemed to look like it was sitting on top of the neck of a guitar. The Spin Track had changed into a green Spin Track with wings on it similar to the UW Spin Tracks, but thicker and slightly longer, and the Performance Tip was a part of the Spin Track, and looked to be a Wide Defense Tip. Kenta looked at it.

"The design is really weird. But, there's so many strings, not just six." Madoka shook her head.

"No, look, there's only six, but they're wrapped around multiple times, making it look like there's a ton of strings." Ginga nodded.

"Okay then. It's interesting, but what could they do?" Madoka looked at him.

"They can create harmonies, or they can create discord. I think that when Hope started shouting, the strings responded, creating discord, or a lack of harmony. The sound was so bad it actually hurt us! This could show some potential for sound related moves." Then, the song from the Boom Box changed to Hero by Skillet. Benkei looked at Kyoya and Hope. They were still ringing each others' necks, and were both blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Um, shouldn't we separate them before they kill each other?" The others looked over and Madoka nodded.

"That'd probably be a good idea." Benkei grabbed each of them by the backs of their shirts and tried to pull them apart while Ginga and Kenta pried Kyoya's hands off of Hopes throat, and Madoka simply pinched Hope's hand in the right place, making her instantly release and hold her hand. She turned and glared at Madoka after taking a huge breath the size of China.

"What'd you do that for?!" Madoka got mad at her.

"You two were going to kill each other if we didn't stop you! You should be grateful!" Kyoya turned to the boys.

"Seriously, you guys stay out of this! This is between me and the Punk Rocker right there!" Hope got mad.

"I don't even like Punk Rock! And this outfit isn't punk rock! I look more like Amy Lee, the only difference being my hair! And besides, I like bands like Evanescence, Skillet, and Nickelback! I don't even know any punk rock bands!" Benkei, getting fed up, started shouting.

"Enough, both of you!" Kyoya turned, glaring at him.

"Benkei, are you telling me what to do?" Benkei straightened, up, his face blue with realization of what he just did. He saluted Kyoya.

"No sir!" Just as Benkei said that, Hope's Beyblade stopped spinning. She glowed and turned back to normal. She looked down at herself, smiling.

"I'm back to normal!" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You're not wearing your hoodie." She glared at him.

"I can moderate my fashion sense you know! People change their minds all the time!" They started arguing once again while Madoka, in curiosity, walked over to Hope's Beyblade and picked it up.

"Guitar Leoness stopped spinning, and when it did, Hope went back to normal." Hope stopped arguing with Kyoya and turned to Madoka.

"Since when was the name of my new Bey decided?!" Madoka smiled at her.

"Well, since the Fusion Wheel is like a guitar, I thought that Guitar Leoness fit." Just then, a limo came up, and out of it came Hikaru.

"Guys, something's going on. The Director wants to see you ASAP, all of you."

**At the WBBA Headquarters**

They all stood in front of Ryusei, who, in turn, was standing in front of a large screen.

"I bet you're wondering why I've asked all of you to come here." Hope shook her head.

"Not really. I think I know what's going on. Another 'we need to save the world' thing, am I right?" She held out her Beyblade. "It wouldn't surprise me, since that light hit my Peridot Leoness. She's unrecognizable now. Even the Face Bolt and the Energy Ring changed." Hikaru nodded, holding up a remote.

"I'm not surprised. Similar things happened to Pegasis, Leone, and Sagittario. Now everyone, look at this." She hit a button, and it showed a bright light, streaking into the sky before breaking off into seven smaller white lights. "These are the lights that we saw, but while they traveled upward, their trajectory changed repeatedly, so it was impossible to determine their point of origin. They also kept moving around in the atmosphere as they landed." The chart showed the white lights moving in no specific pattern at all. Kenta looked at it with an interested look.

"That's weird. It looks like they're searching for something." Hikaru nodded.

"Yes, they do. Now, look at this closely." The lights, stopping over certain places on the map, changed colors and then disappeared. "They change colors and disappear." She rewound it and focused on one that turned green. "This one stopped over Japan, but it stopped over Hokkaido, not where you guys were, but I think it's safe to assume that wherever they stopped, it was somewhere in the country they stopped over. Before we discuss anything else," she turned to Hope, "we need to figure out what we're looking for, and we have absolutely no idea. The only clue we have right now is your Beyblade. In order to understand it's abilities, we're gonna have to put it through a battle." She looked towards the others. "One of you will need to battle her." Kyoya smirked, holding up his Fang Leone.

"I'd be glad to! We can finally settle that score!" Hope smirked.

"Do you really think you'll be able to sand up to my Guitar Leoness?" Madoka smiled.

"So you _are_ calling her that!" Hope rolled her eyes.

"I can't exactly go against your point." She turned back to Kyoya and smirked again. "I accept your challenge."

**In an Arena**

Kyoya and Hope stood across from each other, getting ready to battle. Hope smirked at him.

"Are you ready to lose?" He smirked back at her.

"In your dreams." He gripped his rip chord even tighter. "3-!" Hope did the same with her rip chord.

"2-!" They spoke in synch.

"1-! LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys. Madoka was shocked as Hope stayed normal.

"She didn't change?!" Hikaru and Ryusei looked at her, both with inquisitive looks. Hikaru looked straight at Madoka's eyes.

"What do you mean she didn't change?" Madoka looked from Hikaru back to Hope.

"When the light hit Peridot Leoness and changed it into Guitar Leoness, she changed into what I think was a rock star. When her Bey stopped spinning, she turned back to normal. I thought that when her Bey started spinning again that she'd changed again, but she didn't." Hope smiled to herself.

"At least I'm still me. GO LEONESS!" She threw her arm out as she called to her Bey, but her Bey didn't respond. In fact, it started moving around wildly, crazily in fact. "What?!" Kyoya smirked.

"Looks like you can't control your own Bey!" She glared at him.

"Shut up! I can control Guitar Leoness!" His smirk grew wider.

"Really? Then you can easily avoid this. GO LEONE!" Leone went straight in at Leoness. Hope smirked at him.

"Maybe I don't wanna dodge! Charge at him Leoness!" Leoness, instead of listening to Hope, went around crazily still, letting Leone easily attack. "Leoness!" Kyoya laughed.

"You still have no control over her! How pathetic!" She glared at him intensely.

"She's brand new! You can't expect me to master a Beyblade I literally _just_ got!" He smirked.

"Why, I managed to do it with Fang Leone, and you did with Peridot Leoness, but now, with Guitar Leoness, you're having trouble. Well, I'll end this quickly for you! Go Leone!" Leone went in for another attack, but Leoness went and charged right back, attacking in a weird pattern, creating sounds like guitar chords. Hope's eyes widened.

_"That sound, it's so familiar."_ Kyoya growled.

"You aren't even doing any of the battling! Your Beyblade's doing all the work!" Madoka looked out at the battle and was shocked.

"Guys, look at this!" They looked at Madoka's computer screen. "There's more to the Fusion Wheel! I didn't notice it in my first analysis, but look! There are other parts! There's six grooves going around the Beyblade, all about the length of the neck of a guitar, and in those grooves are these little things, they look like small plastic cylinders, that come out and press down on the strings, and then there's something else at the very end of the grove that are shaped very similarly to guitar picks, but extremely tiny, that come out and pluck on the strings! It's like it's actually playing guitar! I didn't notice that there were also shapes similar to the neck of a guitar, with raises in the shape of the raises on a guitar. In theory, this shouldn't even work, because it's be so unbalanced, but there's parts moving around on the opposite sides, creating equilibrium all around without disrupting the sound! The sound shouldn't work either, because it's wrapped around the Beyblade instead of being straight in a way that can create sound, but somehow, it's still working, and I can't even explain that! This Beyblade is absolutely incredible!" Kenta's eyes widened.

"So, her Beyblade is pretty much like an instrument?" Madoka nodded.

"Yeah, but why? What's so important about music that something would do this?!" Ryusei nodded.

"Yes, and why Hope, or anyone else that this light may have chosen?" Hope heard that and turned to them, her eyes red and pointed and her teeth sharp.

"What, am I not special enough or something?!" Kyoya shouted out to her.

"Focus on the match!" She turned around.

"I am!" She looked down at her Beyblade. _"But Leoness is still refusing to listen to me, and is attacking in her own way! Why won't she listen?!"_ Madoka looked at Ginga.

"Ginga, why don't you just tell her what you did to master Galaxy Pegasis?" He looked at her seriously.

"Because, she needs to figure it out herself. If she can't figure it out herself, then she can't master Guitar Leoness herself. Hope's a great Blader, but she's never really let her heart become one with her Beyblade before. Don't get me wrong, she puts plenty of heart in her battles, let's see," he put his hand on his chin, "how should I explain this? she's let her heart be in Beyblade, but not in _her_ Beyblade. she puts more heart into the fight itself rather than putting her heart into her Beyblade. She's never had a Beyblade so powerful that she _had_ to. Her Beyblade's always been less powerful than her own power, even Peridot Leoness was no match because of her natural and forged skills. Now that Guitar Leoness's power is out of her capabilities to control, she has to make the true bond with her Beyblade, and she needs to understand that need on her own." Kenta looked out at her, confused.

"What do you mean Ginga? How can a person be stronger than a Beyblade?" Ginga looked out at the battle.

"Hope has Amazonian warrior's blood in her and she's an expert at martial arts. She's physically strong, and she draws on her physical strength to control her Bey. But now, her Bey's power exceeds that strength, and she has no idea how to control it. Once she melds her heart with that of Leoness's, she'll have true control. She still needs to figure it out herself though." Hope was glaring at the battle.

"Come on Leoness! Why won't you listen to me? Why?! And why are you making those sounds?" Kyoya glared at her.

"If you can't even control your own Beyblade, then this battle is worthless!" Hope glared at him.

"If you're calling this battle worthless, then you're calling my Beyblade worthless, and I won't tolerate that!" Kyoya shook his head.

"No, it's because I'm battling Guitar Leoness, not Hope Song! I wanna battle you, not just your Beyblade! I'm ending this now! KING LION CRUSHING FANG!" Leone created a large tornado. Hope's eyes widened.

"Kyoya's Special Move! Run Leoness!" Leoness, instead of listening to Hope, went straight for Leone, attacking and still creating that same sound/song. The tornado stopped forming around Leone. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"What?!" Madoka was amazed.

"I think I know how Leoness can still make sound!" Her laptop showed a diagram. "Look, underneath the strings is a series of vents, about the thickness of the strings. Those vents push out air, enough to make the strings not touch the rest of the Fusion Wheel, except for when those things press it against the Fusion Wheel, but not so much that it messes of the vibrations of the strings themselves. The breaks in the vents are perfectly placed where a guitarist would press his or her fingers down on the strings! The design of this Beyblade is simply, completely, 100% ingenious!" Benkei nodded.

"And Fang Leone uses wind for its Special Move." Madoka nodded.

"Right, so that creates a protective shield that allows Leoness to go through Leone's tornado without getting lifted up like other Beys. Then, when attacked, Leone loses its ability to keep the tornado going! This is all amazing stuff! It has the power of sound and the power of air!" Ryusei nodded.

"It's extremely powerful, even more powerful than any of the Beys of the Legendary Bladers." He stroked his goatee. "So why Hope? And what could be so important that such a power was released? And what if the other six people who received this power are this strong? What could it possibly mean?" Kyoya kept fighting back.

"Leone! You can win! She's not even in control!" Hope glared at him.

"I'm in control!" He smirked.

"You've proven over and over again that you're _not_ in control! You're not even trying!" She started getting really mad.

"I _**am**_ trying! I'm trying as hard as I can!" He nodded.

"Yeah, with your mind! Try battling with something else for a change!" Fang Leone then knocked Guitar Leoness out of the stadium. Kyoya held his hand out and retrieved his Bey. Hope stood there in confusion and shock as her Bey landed next to her.

"Fight with something other than my mind?" Kyoya nodded, putting his Bey away.

"When you can finally do that, I'll battle you again. Up until now, your mind has always been enough, but it's not anymore!" Hikaru walked down from the stand to Hope. She smiled and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll learn how to control Guitar Leoness soon." She gave her a serious look. "But, you're going to have to do that while traveling. You're important for some reason. The closest piece stopped somewhere above China. We've arranged for you guys to go to China. That's where the next light, a red one, was. You're going to have to find whoever owns the Beyblade created from that light." Ryusei nodded.

"Get packed, you all leave tomorrow." They all nodded, ready for action, but Hope looked uncertain, as if she wasn't sure she could handle this.

**Song Of Hope: Well, how's the first chapter? Someone send in a Dance Princess OC, please! R&R**


	3. Chapter 2 Yīnyuè Zhī Qī Hàn Bīng Gōngzhǔ

**Song Of Hope: Yep! Here we are, heading off to China! I put references for Hope's rocker outfit on my profile for anyone who wants to draw her, and yes, her outfit is based off of Amy Lee's amazing style. Also, I STILL NEED A DANCE PRINCESS! R&R**

Hope arrived at the airport, like she had been told, and was looking for everyone, carrying a yellow suitcase on wheels with her. She looked nervous.

"Where is everybody? I didn't miss the flight, did I? Wait, what am I thinking, I'm the one with the freaking special Beyblade, they wouldn't leave without me!" Her phone started ringing. She grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at it before answering it. "Hey Madoka, where are you?"

"Where are _you_? We've been waiting at the front of the airport for 20 minutes!" Hope looked shocked.

"But I got here 20 minutes ago, at the right time!" Madoka gasped.

"You did? But we didn't see you!" Then, Madoka realized something. "Wait, are you at the Metal City Airport?" Hope nodded.

"Yeah, where else would I be?"

"Hope, we're at a private airport." The upper part of Hope's face went blue and she had a sweat drop on her forehead.

"What?" Madoka nodded over the phone.

"Yeah, Ginga's dad thought it would be better if we traveled privately, not commercially. We're not going to hide what's going on, mainly because we don't' know, but we're not going to announce it to the world. With that being said, he contacted someone, and she arranged a plane for us. She's been listening in, and is on her way right now." Hope's face paled.

"There's only one person who could do that." In her head, she was thinking, _"why God, why?!"_ She sighed. "Is it _her_?"

"Why do you sound so depressed? She's not that bad! I actually consider her a really good friend!" Hope rolled her eyes.

"But she's _so_ annoying, and she's always pulling my hair tie out of my hair because she thinks it makes me look like a guy!" A high-pitched and highly annoying voice shouted out to Hope.

"Yoo hoo! Hope!" Hope groaned.

"How fast does her chauffeur fucking drive?!" Madoka smiled on the other end.

"See you soon!" She hung up. Hope groaned as she hung up the phone, putting it back in her pocket.

"Hope! I'm over here!" She forced a smile on her face.

"Hi Ai." The blonde with deep blue eyes walked up to her. Her hair was shoulder length and had a big red bow in the back. She wore a full-length red tube top, a dark red half jacket with breasts pockets that had silver buttons on them and had a silver zipper as well as button to adjust the sleeve length, a silver heart shaped locket, white diamond stud earrings inlaid in silver, black fingerless gloves, a pink belt with a silver buckle, red, pink, and silver compartments on said belt, white skinny jeans, and dark red converse sneakers. She was waving at Hope as she ran towards her, her smile slowly turning to a frown as she lowered her arm down.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy to see me." She saw Hope's outfit. "Oh my God, when did you change your outfit?! That looks _so_ much better than that horrible hoodie you wore all the time! This outfit doesn't make your head look so small, but your head would look bigger with your hair down! Even so, you look so cute!" Hope glared at her, getting mad.

"I'm two years older than you! I am not cute!" Hope then gave her a look up and down. "And I see you've changed your outfit too." She smiled and nodded, spinning around and admiring her own clothes.

"I know! Isn't it super cute?!" Then, her face changed as realization hit her. She grabbed Hope's arm and started running with her while hope quickly grabbed her bag so it wouldn't be left behind. "That's right! We need to get on the plane to China! Quick! To my limo!" Hope was freaking

"Slow down!" In her head, she was thinking, _"this is the future CEO of the world's only Beyblade parts making company?! As I've said before, she's a complete idiot who watches too much TV! The world of Beyblade is doomed!"_

**At the Private Airport**

Ai dragged Hope to the front of the airport, where Madoka, Kenta, Ginga, Benkei, and Kyoya were waiting. Ai smiled.

"Sorry that it took so long!" Hope gave Madoka a desperate look that said _"kill me now"_. Madoka ignored that and turned to Ai, smiling.

"So, we're leaving now, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, as soon as we go through security. We still have to do it, mainly to assure guests aren't carrying dangerous things. It's my dad's policy. Let's just say a couple of his business associates have turned out to be nuts jobs in the past." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Great, now I have to deal with stupid security." Benkei smiled.

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! Let's go!" Kenta nodded.

"Yeah! Let's go!" He turned to Benkei. "I'll race ya!" Benkei smiled.

"You won't be faster than my bull charge!" Kenta smiled at Benkei.

"I'm faster than an arrow!" They both started running. Kyoya rolled his eyes at the two while he, Ai, and Hope started going forward. Madoka smiled at them.

"They're so carefree." Ginga nodded.

"Yeah, they are." His face turned serious. "But they might not be for long." Madoka nodded, her smile turning into a frown.

"You're right." Hope turned back towards her.

"Madoka, are you coming?" Madoka nodded.

"Yeah."

**Later**

They were on the small plane and on their way to China. They were in seats of two, with Madoka sitting next to Hope, Ginga sitting next to Kenta behind them, Kyoya and Benkei sharing a seat behind them, and Ai getting her own seat. Since it was safe to do so, Madoka took the liberty of contacting Beylin Temple. Da Xiang was on the screen.

"Hello Madoka, what's up?" She had a serious look on her face.

"That's the problem. We don't know what's up. That's what I'd like to talk to you about. There was a light, a red light that disappeared over China, but after that, we couldn't track it. I know that Beylin Fist is a part of Beylin Temple now, so all of the most powerful Bladers in China are centrally located there. Did anybody get hit with this red light?" Da Xiang looked confused.

"Red light? No, no one got hit, at least, no one that I can think of. Why? What's so important about this light?" Hope pushed herself to be in the camera's visibility.

"I got hit with that light, but green, and my Beyblade got completely transformed into a totally different Bey that we've been calling Guitar Leoness." She pulled it out Her Bey and showed it Da Xiang. He looked at the screen closely, observing the Beyblade.

"That's strange. Look at the star on Leoness's eye." Madoka and Hope both looked at it. Hope didn't see anything special about it.

"I don't see much of anything." Da Xiang pointed at the lines.

"It's very hard to notice because it's so small. The lines of the star are curved slightly inward. It's very unusual to see a star like that." Madoka nodded.

"Wow, you're right! How did I not notice that?!" Da Xiang rubbed his chin, as if trying to remember something.

"I think one of our books have a symbol like that." He flashed back to him walking through the oldest, dustiest part of the Beylin Temple library. "Yes, one does. I remember seeing it. It's extremely ancient, and at a part of the library no one visits anymore." He took his hand off his chin. "I'll see if I can find it." Madoka nodded.

"Thanks. We'll be there shortly." He nodded.

"Alright then, one last thing. What exactly are you guys looking for?" Madoka looked down.

"We're not exactly sure. Unlike with the Star fragments, we didn't have some boy seeking us out, knowing almost everything we needed to know. We're completely in the dark this time." She looked at him straight in the face. "We have no idea what's happening at all." He nodded.

"I see. Well, I'll look for the book and see if I can find out anything for you." Madoka nodded.

"Great. We'll be landing in a couple of hours, and it should only take another hour to get there." Da Xiang nodded.

"I'll send someone for you then." Madoka nodded.

"Okay then, but we're not landing in a normal airport. We're landing at the private airport near the Chinese Headquarters of BP Inc." Da Xiang nodded.

"Alright then, I'll send them there. See you soon."

"See you soon." The window that had their chat disappeared. Ginga pushed himself up and looked down at Madoka from the head of her seat.

"What was that about?" She looked up at him.

"Well, since the light disappeared over China, I thought maybe someone at Beylin Temple had gotten it, but it looks like that's not it. However, Da Xiang said he thought that he might've seen a book that could help. He's going to have someone pick us up once we land." Kenta did the same as Ginga, but above Hope's seat and not as well because he was shorter than everyone else.

"Really? I wonder who he's sending."

**At the Private Airport**

They all came out, holding their own luggage, and saw Aguma and Bao waiting for them. Ginga smiled.

"Aguma! Bao!" They smiled. Aguma held out his hand, and Ginga met it with a handshake.

"Ginga, it's good to see you!" Bao nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Aguma elbowed him after shaking hands with Ginga. Bao put a smile on his face, looking at Aguma.

"I'm just kidding, it's god to see you Ginga." He shook Ginga's hand as well. Ginga nodded at him, smiling.

"You too." Everyone else got up to them. Aguma smiled at all of them.

"All of you, we're happy to see you. If only it were under better circumstances." Ai nodded.

"Yeah, I know. So, what's going on?" They all anime fell. Hope stood back up and glared at her.

"You spent all that time and money on this and you don't even know what going on?!" Ai smiled.

"Well, it's hard to say no to Mr. Hagane. He starts crying if you even look like you're going to say no! I said yes before he explain the situation, and since Hikaru was busy with something, he ended up forgetting to tell me, and I forgot to ask!" Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess that's why you're an heiress, cause that's all that your head is filled with." She glared at him.

"What did you just say?! I can fluently speak a lot of languages, like French, and English, and Mandarin, and Italian, and Spanish, and a bunch of others so that way I can communicate with future business associates with a translator! You have to be smart to learn them!" Aguma and Bao had sweat drops on their foreheads. Aguma then cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't we be going?"

**At Beylin Temple**

The rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong was waiting at the top of the steps for everyone else. Da Xiang smiled.

"It's good to see you made it here safely." Ginga smiled and came up, shaking everyone's hand.

"Same here." Chi-Yun nodded.

"We just wish it were under different circumstances. We're sorry that the Blader you're looking for isn't here." Mei-Mei nodded.

"But, we might have a hook with some answers!" Chao Xin put his hand on his forehead in frustration.

"I think you mean book Mei-Mei." Da Xiang nodded.

"The point is that we have it. We found it in the library, but we didn't take it off the shelf yet. Once we found it, Aguma called and told us that you were on your way, and we can't take book out of the library." He turned around. "Follow me. Be careful and only step where I step."

**In a Dank Place**

Da Xiang was leading them through a library, using a candle for light. Hope was looking around.

"Why aren't there any normal lights in here?" Da Xiang turned back towards her slightly.

"This part of the library is booby trapped, so it'd be too dangerous to try and hallow out the ceiling enough to put them in. Besides, there are some very precious ancient books on Beyblade in here. When it was built, in order to protect the books many traps were put in place, and only a true Beylin Temple Blader could get through without setting them off. That's why you must do exactly what I do." Chao Xin nodded.

"Yeah, I set one of them off once. It wasn't fun. I had to wear fake eyebrows and hair pieces until my actual hair grew back!" Ai laughed.

"That's a sight I'd like to see!" Chao Xin shook his head, embarrassed.

"No, you wouldn't! I looked horrible!" Da Xiang stopped, now in a rather large reading room with seven circular wooden tables, each having seven chairs.

"Everyone, be very careful. You can step on most of the tiles, but avoid any that are black, gray, or white. Once you're within seven feet of the reading tables, you can relax. I'll go and get the book and bring it here." They nodded and carefully followed his instructions. Madoka, tripping over a slightly lifted up gray rectangle tile, nearly fell and landed on one of the colored tiles, a red circle, but Aguma, who was right behind her, easily caught the falling brunette.

"You alright Madoka?" She nodded, looking at him with a grateful expression.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" He smiled and put her back on her feet. Hope, Madoka, Ginga, Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya, and Ai sat at one table while Chi-Yun, Mei-Mei, Chao Xin, Aguma, and Bao all sat at another. Da Xiang came back with a very dusty book with a brown cover. The side of it, which in an ancient Chinese book usually isn't decorated, had a star with curved in lines. Da Xiang blew the dust off of it, and the cover read 音樂之七旱冰公主. Hope looked confused.

"It's in Chinese. That only thing I recognize is the symbol 七, which is 7." He nodded.

"Yes. This is a story called 'Yīnyuè Zhī Qī Hàn Bīng Gōngzhǔ' or 'The Seven Blading Princesses of Music'. It's actually an old Chinese fairytale. I didn't realize there was a book about it." He opened it up, showing the Chinese writing inside. "This is a story that tells us of a man unnamed, who hated music and Beyblade. Using a dark magic in the form of a Beyblade given to him by a Goddess of Silence, he took away the sounds of the world. No one could speak, sing, or play an instrument. And, because Beyblade's fierce battles created sound, Beyblade was gone as well, the only one remaining being the Beyblade of Silence. A Goddess of Song, who could not stand the silence, tried to bring back joy to world through music, but the power of silence was too great for her. So, she sent 7 Beyblades into 7 parts of the world, where certain songs where created, and gave the power to 7 Princesses. The only one mentioned is Bǎoshí Jiang, the princess of China and next for the throne. She, with what was called the Beyblade of China, stopped the Beyblade of Silence and sealed it away, sacrificing her own soul. Before he was completely destroyed, he swore to return and bring about silence, and the Goddess of Silence that helped him took his soul before it was completely sealed, ready to return it at the right time. Then, the Goddess of Song proclaimed that she would take the power of the 7 Beyblades of Music and give them to their next owners when the time came about, adapting to the new world it comes into. The rest of the book describes a thousand years of silence before the Goddess of Song and the 7 Princesses of Music saved them." Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds way too familiar. That sound like what _we_ just dealt with!" Aguma shook his head.

"Silence is far different from destruction. At least with destruction, it's over. You no longer have any worries. With silence, you're alive and you're slowly driven insane." Madoka nodded.

"He's right Kyoya. There's this lab called Orfield Laboratory, and it has the world's quietest room. After a short period of time, some people started hallucinating because of the lack of sound. The longest anyone has survived in there is about 45 minutes, and it doesn't absorb all sound, only 99.99%, which is a majority, but imagine if that became 100% and you couldn't escape the silence." Hope nodded.

"It'd drive everyone insane." Chao Xin nodded.

"Yes, it would. The only people who wouldn't be really affected are people who are deaf, since they don't hear anything anyway." Bao nodded.

"And that's why we need to find the other Princesses of Music. It seems that Hope's one of these Princesses, but we have no idea who the others are. All we know is that the Beyblades of Music each have a princess, and that they each represent music, but we don't know what kind of music." Aguma nodded.

"We also know that Hope's one of these princesses now." Hope's eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! I'm no princess! I'm the kind of girl who would smash her guitar on stage if she were a rock star! I'm also the kind of girl who sits around for hours watching Doctor Who! There's gotta be some other explanation for this! If anyone's a princess," she stuck her arm towards Ai, "it's the air headed fashion princess right there!" Ai glared at her.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"You're the annoying rich girl stereotype, that's what!" Ai gasped.

"I am not!" They started bickering at each other. Da Xiang looked at Madoka.

"Do they always fight like this?" Madoka sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, they do, almost every time they see each other." Kyoya had veins popping on his forehead before he started shouting.

"Enough, both of you! I'm so tired of arguing! We need to figure out who these other fucking princesses are, and if one more person started arguing, heads will be rolling!" Hope just glared out of him.

"Stay out of this Kyoya!" Da Xiang shook his head.

"No, Kyoya's right. You need to calm down, both of you, and we need to find the other Music Princesses. We also need to find out your exact power, what we're supposed to do, and we need to stop whoever's going to bring silence to the world." Kenta realized something.

"Wait, Da Xiang, if the book says that there was silence for 1000 years, then how come no one's heard of it? At least, I've never heard of it." Benkei nodded.

"Yeah! How come no one remembers it?" Da Xiang looked at it.

"The 1000 year period has been forgotten by history. To put it plainly, absolutely nothing happened. Nothing was new. Nothing was exciting. It was all dead silence. The only reason information about this time period is known is because the author was charged, apparently by the Goddess of Song, to write it down. It says that right in the beginning. It seems as if this Goddess knew what to do." Hope crossed her arms, frowning.

"There's no way that any of that is true. The closest thing that I'll believe anywhere _near_ that is it being angels and demons that were in control and the story was changed through, pardon the expression, Chinese whispers." Da Xiang lifted an eyebrow.

"Were you not there during the Nemesis crisis?" Hope's expression didn't change.

"Nemesis was a demon in my mind, and the Legendary Bladers were God's tool to stop him." Kyoya crossed his arms and rolled his arms.

"You're _so_ stupid if you think any of that can be true. Either that, or you're insane." Hope was about to yell at him, but Madoka stopped him by holding her hands out towards both of them.

"The point is that we need to find this girl. Obviously, she's somewhere in China, but we really have no way of finding her." Mei-Mei gave her a look.

"What do you mean? She's probably entering the Nǚxìng Jiàn Shì Tournament." Ginga gave her a look.

"The what?" Madoka gave him a look.

"The Nǚxìng Jiàn Shì Tournament is famous! It's a tournament in China that celebrates the strength of women. It's WBBA approved, but it's held by BP Inc. If she's entering, then she's probably in that tournament." Hope looked at Ai, her arms folded over her chest still.

"Why didn't you tell us about this tournament?!" Ai smiled nervously, a sweat drop on her head as she rubbed the back of it.

"I kinda forgot. But, it's open to all female Bladers, so you and I can enter." Mei-Mei nodded.

"I'm entering as well, on behalf of Beylin Temple. I'm gonna be the vector!" Chao Xin sighed.

"Victor Mei-Mei." She looked confused.

"No, it was to be vector! Victor is a name!" Madoka held up a finger.

"Actually, a vector is a mathematical term that tells about direction and magnitude. It also-" Ai held out her hands.

"That's enough! We don't need math right now! The point is, Hope, Mei-Mei, and I will enter the tournament an see if we can find this other princess, and see if we can save the world, okay?! Got it?!" Everyone nodded. Ginga held his fist up, almost at the same level as his head.

"And we'll be there to support you, to help you find them!" Kenta nodded.

"Yeah, after all, that's what friends are for, right Ai?" Ai nodded.

"Right!"

**Song Of Hope: Seriously, I need someone who hasn't already sent me an OC to send me a Dance Princess! R&R**


	4. Chapter 3 The Rise of Leoness

**Song Of Hope: Seriously, I really need that Dance Princess OC. If I get too many, I'll go with the First Come, First Serve rule, but I'll see if I can fit in the other OCs as minor character somewhere. Even so, doesn't anyone like Dance Music?! R&R**

"Why Leoness?! Why?!" Hope was standing in front of a stadium where Leoness was spinning around wildly. Madoka looked on sadly, sitting in a chair and collecting data, but still saddened at her friend's frustration. She closed her laptop, getting up and smiling sadly, putting her hand on Hope's shoulder.

"It's alright, you'll get it eventually. I'm positive you can control Guitar Leoness." Hope smiled at her.

"I know I will," she turned back towards her wild Bey, a serious look on her face, "but I promised to battle Mei-Mei so that we can both be prepared for the Nǚxìng Jiàn Shì Tournament." Madoka gave her a reassuring smile.

"If you just talk to Mei-Mei and explain it to her, I'm sure she'll call off the match until you can control Leoness." Hope turned to her, slightly angry.

"There's a reason why I won't let anyone see my practices! I can't control Leoness yet, and I don't want them to worry!" She turned back to her Bey. "I've been given a great power by God, and he doesn't give anyone more than what they can handle. I can handle training Leoness, and I'll have her mastered before my battle with Mei-Mei." Madoka smiled, but she still looked nervous.

"Alright then. I trust you to do this." Hope smiled.

"Thanks Madoka."

**Another Day**

Hope was eating her lunch of orange chicken, fried rice with some small pieces of eggs and other veggies, steamed broccoli (to which she had added butter), and some asparagus with some lemon juice on it at a small table in the Beylin Temple cafeteria. She was just poking at one of the pieces of orange chicken with her chopsticks, a thoughtful expression on her face.

_"I've been practicing for days, and I still can't master Guitar Leoness yet."_ She thought about her battle with Kyoya. _"Kyoya's right. I'm doing something wrong, but what? He said just my mind won't work anymore, but I always put my whole heart into a battle, so what did he mean?"_

"You're not going to win against Mei-Mei. You should cancel and give yourself some time to actually learn what you need to."

"Huh?" She looked up and saw Kyoya. She glared at him. "I don't need you criticizing me Kyoya. And I will win my battle with Mei-Mei." He frowned at her.

"You're over thinking everything. Beyblade is more than strategy." She angrily slammed her hands down on the table, standing up.

"Shut up! I put more than my mind into Beyblade! I put my heart into it as well, so I don't understand what you meant when you said that!" His frown grew bigger. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, not even looking at her, but instead just showing her his side.

"You don't understand Beys at all, do you?" She was a bit shocked by that.

"What?" His eyes snapped back open as he turned his head to face her.

"Your battle with Mei-Mei is tomorrow and the Nǚxìng Jiàn Shì Tournament is the day after that! You have absolutely no control over Leoness yet! I can tell because of the way you're not even eating anything! You're just wasting food!" She grabbed her food.

"I'm eating it, see?!" She started shoving it down her mouth.

"You're gonna choke if you keep eating it like that." Her face got blue. She pounded on her chest. Kyoya sighed and used the Himelich maneuver on her, making a projectile piece of orange chicken hit an unsuspecting Beylin Blader, who looked and saw the situation and said no more. She turned to him, a frown on her face as Kyoya let go.

"I wasn't choking you dolt! It was caught in my throat! I just needed some water! I don't even know how you managed to lodge it out of my throat by using that technique, but now you've wasted a perfectly good piece of orange chicken!" He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He looked at her straight, but only in matters of his head. The rest of him was in his earlier position of crossed arms over his chest, and his body not facing her. "The point is, you're not ready for your battle. You can't control Leoness in the slightest, and it doesn't take seeing your battles to understand that. The fact that you're letting Madoka see says everything." She glared at him.

"You don't know my reasons for doing things! You're not me, so just shut up!" He sighed, looking down and closing his eyes before looking at her again.

"Fine, be stubborn, but if you're not gonna wise up, then you'd better not lose. My longest standing rival will not lose to anyone but me, understand?!" Hope smiled, understanding these words of Kyoya's.

"I know I won't lose!" Across the cafeteria, Madoka was sitting with Ginga and Kenta while eating her own food, giving Hope some space to sort out her own thoughts. She was eating some rice and looked at Ginga.

"Do you really think I should let Hope figure everything out on her own? We've had absolutely no progress in her ability to control Leoness, and her battle is tomorrow. She's going to be so embarrassed if everyone finds out that she can't control Leoness in the slightest yet! I know I shouldn't be talking about it to you guys because Hope trusts me, but you're the one who told me not to tell her what to do!" Ginga smiled at her.

"Take it easy Madoka. I'm sure Hope will figure it out on her own. Masamune may have said something, but it took me realizing it myself before I could control Galaxy Pegasis. Saying something won't work for Hope. She's the kind of girl who _wants_ to do everything on her own. She only help she'll accept is divine help because of her religion." Madoka, out of habit and defense for hope, corrected him.

"Faith." He looked confused. "Sorry. Hope hates Christianity being called a religion. In her mind, religion is finding your own way to God, while Christianity is admitting you can't do it yourself and accepting God's help. But, that's not the point. The point is that she's not getting it. I say I just tell her what she needs to do." Ginga shook his head.

"She won't listen. I know you're her best friend and know way more about her than us, but you're worrying about her too much and not thinking straight." Kenta nodded.

"Ginga's right. Hope will figure it out herself. She's really smart too. Someone as smart as her should easily figure it out." Madoka smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you guys are right! I don't know why I was so worried!"

**The Next Day**

"Now I remember why I was worried."

Hope was standing in front of a stadium across from Mei-Mei. They were both ready for a battle while everyone was watching. Madoka looked really nervous on Hope's behalf. Mei-Mei smiled at her.

"You haven't let anyone but Madoka watch your practices, so I'm really excited to see your pills!" Chao Xin sighed.

"It's skills Mei-Mei! Skills, not pills! I should hope that no one here's on any!" Da Xiang nodded.

"Unless they're prescribed by a professional." Mei-Mei just smiled.

"Whatever! Are you ready for this battle Hope?" Hope smiled, her face full of confidence, but internally, she was freaking out because she couldn't control Leoness in the slightest yet.

"Of course I am! Get ready to lose Mei-Mei!" Mei-Mei smiled back at her.

"That won't happen." She tightened her grip. "3-!" Hope tightened her own grip.

"2-!" They spoke at the same time.

"1-! LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys. Hope smiled.

"I'm gonna be in control this time!" She shouted out. "Go Guitar Leoness!" Leoness, instead of attacking Mei-Mei's Aquario, just sat there in the middle. Mei-Mei got angry.

"Hey, that's a Beylin Temple Technique! You have to study here before you can use it!" Hope's eyes widened, waving her hands.

"I'm not doing it! I swear!" She looked back down at Leoness, a sad look on her face. _"Why won't you listen to me Leoness?"_ Mei-Mei looked down at the battle.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to lock Leoness out of the center." Chao Xin was getting frustrated.

"Knock, not lock!" She just shrugged.

"Whatever. GO AQUARIO!" Aquario rushed in, attacking Leoness with all its might. Da Xiang smiled, looking proud of her.

"She's one of the best Bladers Beylin Temple has ever trained, although her Japanese could use some work." Madoka nodded.

"Yeah, but I think she'd win in this battle no matter her strength." The Beylin Bladers gave a collective 'huh?' so Madoka explained. "Hope can't control Guitar Leoness in the slightest yet. She's unable to get her to listen. She's been practicing with Leoness on her own for a reason, and there's a reason I'm the only person she let watch. As her best friend, I'm not going to say what all of those reasons are, but I can tell you that she's freaking out." Ginga nodded.

"Yeah, she may look cool and calm, but she's not. As long as I've known her, she's never been calm. She's like a fire, going with her emotions and her instincts, but they won't work anymore with a Bey stronger than her own will. The fact that she's acting that way right now means she's anything but calm." Kenta looked worried.

"Yeah. I can tell that it's getting to her." Kyoya crossed his arms, grunting.

"Please, Hope wouldn't let anything get to her. Even if it did, she'd never admit it to herself, let alone to anyone else. She's too proud and stubborn to do that, and it pisses me off." Ai had a plain look on her face.

"Like you're one to talk." Mei-Mei called out to Hope, smiling.

"Don't worry Hope! You'll get the bang of it soon enough." Chao Xin had a vein pop up on his forehead from being annoyed by her errors.

"Hang of it Mei-Mei! Hang!" Mei-Mei shrugged.

"Whatever. But, I won't go easy! A battle's a battle!" She punched the air. "AQUARIO!" Aquario shot forward, attacking Guitar Leoness at the center. Hope looked worried.

"Leoness! Hold your ground!" Aquario finally sent Leoness flying. "LEONESS!" Leoness just barely landed in the stadium. Mei-Mei punched the air with her other hand.

"Keeping going for it Aquario!" Hope's growled.

"Dodge it Leoness!" Leoness, instead of listening to Hope, went straight in for an attack, but Aquario nearly knocked Leoness out again.

"Go again Aquario!" They kept doing the same thing over and over again. Aquario would attack and Leoness would refuse to dodge. Chi-Yun looked at it, confused.

"How can her Beyblade ignore her when she is obviously right? Leoness will not be able to stand up to many of Mei-Mei's attacks for very long." Aguma nodded.

"This is strange. Her Beyblade will be very damaged if it doesn't start listening to Hope." Mei-Mei smiled.

"This is it! AQUARIO! SOARING FIRE BIRD!" Aquario started glowing blue, gaining a lot of strength as it headed towards Leoness. Hope's eyes widened.

"If I take this attack head on, then I'll lose for sure!" She looked at her Bey, praying to God that she would finally listen. "Leoness! Dodge it! You can't take that attack head on!" She cried out, shouting at her Bey. "DODGE IT!" Aquario clashed into Leoness, sending out a lot of energy. Even with such a power attack, Leoness was still spinning as if nothing had happened. Mei-Mei was shocked.

"What? But Leoness has taken so many hits! How could it possibly still be fine? It's not even bobbling!" Chao Xin was now getting really annoyed.

"It's wobbling, not bobbling! They're similar in sound and meaning, but they're not the same thing!" Hope smiled.

"At least you're hanging in here. But listen to me Leoness! We're a team, aren't we?!" Then, it hit her. _"That's right. You can't work well if you don't work together. I've just been ordering my Beyblade around for so long, but now, I need to understand her, so we can be a team. You can't work if you don't know understand each other, if you don't know the other person's feelings. I don't know why I've been able to battle without understanding Leoness's feelings before, I really don't, but now, I need to use my heart. Beyblade is more than just a strategic game. I've battled with my heart, but not with Leoness's heart as well. It's time for that to change."_ She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and smiling before snapping them open and getting serious. "Go in for an attack now Leoness!" Leoness, glowing with an emerald light, went straight in for Aquario, and with one hit, Aquario was out. Ginga smiled.

"Great job Hope! You mastered Leoness!" She smiled and turned towards them.

"That's not everything!" She turned back to her Bey. "Go Leoness!" Leoness spun around the stadium, sending out quite a bit of power with an emerald glow around her. Hope smiled, and Leoness started playing a song. Madoka's eyes widened.

"I know that song!" Hope nodded.

"One of my favorite songs, Savin Me by Nickelback. I know most people hate them now a days, but I still love them." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"So now you can make your Bey play whatever song you want it to? Whatever." He smirked at her. "But I still want that battle!" She smirked back at him.

"After the Tournament. After all, the first day of it is tomorrow. And tomorrow, I'll be ready to battle, and to win!" Ai smiled.

"Not if I win tomorrow!" Hope smirked.

"I'd like to see you try!" Then, Mei-Mei smiled, grabbing Aquario.

"I'm gonna win, just you blotch!" Chao Xin sighed in frustration.

"That's it, I'm not correcting you any more!" He stormed out. Mei-Mei looked confused.

"What's his program?" Ai sighed.

"Problem Mei-Mei. Not program, problem. They don't even sound that similar." Hope smiled as she held out her hand, letting Leoness come to it.

"I missed being able to do that." She put Leoness away. "Now I have no doubts about the Nǚxìng Jiàn Shì Tournament tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

A fully-grown ravenette woman with brown eyes, wearing a red yukata with pink cherry blossoms, her hair in a high ponytail, was happily standing at the announcer's spot in a large stadium with a gong behind her. She had a very happy and cheerful, but full voice.

"And today kicks off the first day of the Nǚxìng Jiàn Shì Tournament right here in China! Due to the nature of the tournament, I will be your announcer and doing the play by play of everything! That's right! I'm your favorite announcer, Lady DJ, here to announce one the biggest annual tournaments in China! Now, don't forget, just because some of the competitors aren't Chinese, that doesn't mean you have to hate on them, K guys? Just support your favorites, and don't be hating on the other Bladers unless, of course, they're breaking rule and one of you guys in the crowd catches it." The gang was happily sitting in their seats, short of Mei-Mei, Hope, and Ai. Ginga looked excited.

"This looks so awesome! I really wish I could battle!" Madoka nodded.

"And I can't wait to get data from so many great Bladers!" The Lady DJ smiled.

"Now, let's kick off the start of this tournament with our traditional Chinese fireworks!" The fireworks went off in the sky. "And, as this happens, we'll be testing the Bladers! Stay tuned to find out more folks!"

**Song Of Hope: Yep, it's a cliffhanger. Keep reading to find out more! R&R**


	5. Chapter 4 The Nǚxìng Jiàn Shì Tournament

**Song Of Hope: Finally! I have a Dance Princess OC! But, I'm not announcing who any of the OCs are, not yet at least. R&R**

The crowd was cheering for the start of the tournament. Lady DJ smiled as she announced.

"Now, this year, we've got some special technology from BP Inc, and here to announce it is BP Inc's very own Ai Minasan!" The main group all had a sweat drops on their heads as the stadium went dark and Ai came out of the stadium by a platform that kept going up. She wore an orange one-shoulder dress, an orange belt that obviously held her Blading gear yet still looked fashionable with her dress, black heels, her hair in a bun, and some make up on her face that was composed of red lipstick, a pale blush, pink eye shadow and eyeliner. Next to her was a weird machine that looked very odd and was very hard to describe.

"Thank you everyone! I'm happy to introduce a new technology that our company has come up with! This machine couldn't have been created without BP Inc and without a collaboration from Bychkov Enterprises, who is also a sponsor of this tournament, so on behalf of Bladers everywhere, we thank you Bychkov Enterprises!" She motioned her arm towards it. "Now, this doesn't measure attack power, defensive abilities, or your stamina levels. Instead, what it does is measure your effort. How it does that is it can sense a lot of things, such as your own bodily stress, the stress on your Beyblade, how much you're exerting yourself and your Beyblade, and of course, it can read your brain signals to see exactly how much a person wants to win. Now, sadly, there are a limited number of spots in the tournament, so only the people who are trying their very hardest, the people who are dead serious about this tournament, will get in. In the past, it's been a first come, first serve basis, but not anymore. As we speak, many of these machines are testing Bladers who want to compete, but only the top 16 Bladers who really want to be the winner, who really have a heart for Beyblade, who want to win this more than anything in the world, will be able to enter. I myself have already gone through this, just like everyone else. We should be done soon, and we'll see who's going to compete!" Lady DJ smiled.

"It looks like the results are in! But, because of tournament traditions, we're not going to announce the pairings. We're just going to announce the first battle, well, I am! Miss Minasan here is going to her own private room to wait just like everyone else and see if she's going to battle!" Ai went back into the floor of the stadium. "First up is Hua and Da-Xia! Now, due to the fact that we've had problems in the past, there's some security that keeps people from jumping into the stadium through the stands. I'm letting you know that this security is an electric field. It will affect people and Beyblades, and it can cause serious and permanent damage to both, so be careful not to lean too far towards the battle." The two girls started their battle, while a certain shadowy figure looked on, smiling evilly.

"It seems I've tracked the first Beyblade to this location. Too bad I can't actually enter the stadium. They won't let anyone who isn't female even into the tunnels, and they've got a pretty good defense against people from the stands from getting in. The only way I cloud get in is if I could fly, but that's not happening. Good thing we've got more than just male agents sneaking in." He chuckled evilly.

**Downstairs**

Every girl who had competed to be in the tournament was in her own private practice room. Hope was standing downstairs in her own room, in front of a very small practice stadium, smiling.

"Okay Leoness, you're doing really good! Now, go Hero!" Leoness then started glowing and played Hero by Skillet. Hope smiled. "You're amazing Leoness!" She held out her hand and Leoness stopped playing before returning to it. "We'll win for sure, and if she's here, we'll find the other Music Princess that's here in China. If we can't find her, then we'll go all over the country, the whole world, looking for her and the others!" she looked at the screen in front of her. "And if I don't battle her, I will know because I can watch the matches!" She smiled at the effort of the two girls fighting.

**In Another Room**

A shadowed figure was practicing in her stadium. Her Bey was running around wildly, glowing red as it went around the stadium, making a beat. She was tapping out the beat with her foot, speaking in Russian.

"I'll easily win the competition." She held out her hand, and her Bey returned to it. "No one can beat me and my Bey."

**In Another Room**

Mei-Mei was just sitting there, her legs crossed as she waited and speaking to herself in Mandarin.

"I really hope I made it past the preliminary tests." The door opened.

"Mei-Mei, you have made it past the preliminary tests. Please go to the stadium to face your opponent." She smiled, standing up.

"Alright!" She held up her Bey. "Let's do this Aquario!"

**In the Stadium**

Lady DJ was very excited

"Up next, we have the three time winner, Mei-Mei of Beylin temple, and the favorite to win the competition!" The crowd cheered as Mei-Mei came out. Chao Xin nodded.

"Alright Mei-Mei!" Chi-Yun called out as well.

"You can win this Mei-Mei!" Da Xiang nodded.

"Show them what Beylin Temple is made of!" Lady DJ announced the other Blader.

"Her opponent, a Gweilo who's name I could not read because it was in an unknown language, this girl right here!" A girl with dark green hair that was in a ponytail with very messy bangs, matching eyes, pales skin, wearing a plain one-shoulder wrap with brown sandals, a golden chain with a golden pendant that had a strange symbol made of emerald on it, and a brown Bladers belt walked up. She had a serious look on her face as she spoke in Japanese.

"My name is Ni-Me-Gar," she took out her Beyblade, "and I will test you with my Silence Carina!" Mei-Mei blinked in confusion.

"Silence Carina?" Madoka looked confused.

"Silence Carina? I've never heard of that Beyblade before!" She analyzed it. The Carina face bolt was very similar to that of the Gill Face Bolt, but the color was green and the spine was replaced with the word 'Carina'. The Energy Ring was identical to the Gill Energy Ring. The Fusion Wheel was completely smooth, without any ridges of anything like that. The Spin Track was a plain normal 145 Spin Track, and the Performance Tip was a Rubber Flat. "This Beyblade can't do much of anything! Because of the Fusion Wheel, all it can do is keep from getting damaged, so I'm guessing that it's a defense Type, but there's no conclusive data!" Mei-Mei smiled.

"Don't be surprised when you booze!" Chao Xin sighed as he called out to her.

"Lose Mei-Mei! It's lose, not booze!" Mei-Mei just smiled.

"Whatever, we're gonna take you brown!" Ni-Me-Gar sighed.

"There's no way that a Musical Beyblade would've chosen her." She smirked. "However, I still need to battle you in order to find out if my theory is correct." Lady DJ smiled.

"Alright then, let's get this battle on! 3-!" Ni-Me-Gar put her Beyblade in its Launcher.

"2-!" Mei-Mei did the same.

"1-!" They shouted at the same time.

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys.

**In Another Room**

The girl from the temple had wide eyes as she looked at the screen.

"Ni-Me-Gar? No! That girl can't battle Ni-Me-Gar! It's too dangerous, and she isn't a Musical Blader! She stands no chance against her!" She ran to the door and started banging on it. "Let me out I have to stop that battle! I have to stop it right now!" The door responded

"We are sorry Miss Mousikie, but we cannot let you out until either you battle or all the names are announced and you go home." She stopped.

"You can't do that! Let me out, or that girl could die!"

**In the Stadium**

"GO AQUARIO!" Aquario was repeatedly attacking Silence Carina, but it was doing nothing. Lady DJ kept announcing.

"And Aquario keeps on attacking Carina with no affect! Just what is going on here?" Chao Xin looked concerned.

"What's happening? Aquario is attacking, but it's doing nothing to the other Bey!" Madoka held her laptop above her head to show Chao Xin, who was sitting behind her.

"The Silence Fusion Wheel is completely smooth. Without something to grip on, it can't create any damage! Mei-Mei's gonna use up all of her stamina and attack power at this rate!" Mei-Mei looked confused in her battle.

"Why isn't this doing anything?! Why isn't Aquario creating any damage?!" Ni-Me-Gar laughed.

"It's because the Silence Fusion Wheel is completely smooth. Without something to grip on, you can't create any damage!" Mei-Mei smiled.

"Alright then. I'll just use another technique! SOLID IRON WALL!" Aquario pulse as it headed towards the center of the stadium. Lady DJ got really excited.

"And it's the specialty Technique of a Beylin Temple Blader, the Solid Iron Wall! Let's see how Ni-Me-Gar can deal with this!" Ni-Me-Gar just smiled.

"I can easily deal with a pathetic move like that. CARINA!" Suddenly, Carina's Fusion Wheel grew taller, and out of it came spikes. Lady DJ's eyes widened.

"And it looks like Silence Carina is going through a mode change of some sort! I can't exactly tell what's going on, but it looks like spikes have come out of the Fusion Wheel! Is a mode change like that even legal?!" Madoka was shocked.

"Whoa! The Fusion Wheel had a split in it that I never noticed! It allows the Fusion Wheel to hide spikes inside of it that can completely destroy a Beyblade!" Chao Xin's eyes widened He turned from Madoka's laptop to Mei-Mei.

"Mei-Mei, get out of there!" Carina started attacking Aquario ruthlessly. Mei-Mei's eyes were wide as she saw the damage that Carina was creating.

"No! Aquario! Get out of there!" Aquario got out of the center.

"And it looks like Aquario is out matched, running away from Carina! Will this longtime champion finally be dethroned?!" Ni-Me-Gar laughed maniacally, her pendant glowing.

"Aquario can't run away from me!" Carina kept attacking Aquario, chasing it. Mei-Mei had tears in her eyes.

"Stop it! Just stop it already!" Ni-Me-Gar kept laughing.

"No, I won't! Soon, you'll be as silent as the grave! You don't hold a Musical Beyblade, but I'll spread my silence around and make everything quiet, starting with you! As Carina take more away from Aquario, I'll take more away from you, more of your voice, more of your sound, until you're completely silent forever! Go Carina!" Carina kept attacking Aquario. Lady DJ kept announcing, trying to be impartial.

"And Aquario can't seem to get away, taking more and more damage from Carina's attacks!" Mei-Mei fell onto her knees.

"Stop it! This isn't a Bey battle! This is torture!" Ni-Me-Gar nodded.

"Yes, torture that will end in sweet, comforting silence!" Kenta had tears in his eyes, understanding Mei-Mei's emotions at the moment perfectly.

"This is horrible! How could this be called a Bey battle?! This is just like when I battled Reiji!" Benkei nodded.

"This isn't a fight, it's a beating!" Kyoya nodded.

"She's going to get destroyed in this battle, and there's no way she's gonna be able to pick up the pieces." Chao Xin stood up, angered and unable to sit still.

"That's it! We have to stop this battle! Mei-Mei's not going to last much longer like this!" Da Xiang put his hand on Chao Xin's shoulder.

"Calm down Chao Xin. We cannot interfere. If we do, Mei-Mei will be disqualified. Not to mention, this is in the honor of women. If a man should interfere, it would be a black mark on the name of Beylin Temple, classifying us as sexist." Chao Xin gave Da Xiang an angry glare.

"You care more about the stupid reputation of Beylin Temple rather than Mei-Mei's safety?! What kind of a teammate are you?!" Da Xiang stayed firm.

"I _am_ thinking about Mei-Mei. Her parents only allowed her to train in Beylin Temple because they were assured that she wouldn't be treated differently for being a girl. If we do this now and create that reputation, her parents will take her back to her remote village in the mountains, and we'll never be allowed to see her again. Do you really want that?" Chao Xin clenched his fists and teeth in anger, knowing the Da Xiang was right. He sat down, but he was still extremely worried for Mei-Mei.

**In Another Room**

Hope was looking on in shock.

"What the hell is that girl thinking?! She can easily win without that mode change! Why is she destroying Aquario?!" Her eyes widened. "That's it! She's sick and messed up! She keeps talking about silence, so she must also be the enemy, or at least one of them! If so, then Mei-Mei doesn't stand a chance!" She ran to the door and started trying to kick it down.

"Miss Song, calm down! You will be battling shortly!" She glared at a camera in the corner of the room by the door.

"I'm not anxious to battle! I'm going to save Mei-Mei! I've read the tournament rules! Once you're made it past the preliminary round, you're not disqualified unless you cheat, and this isn't cheating, it's saving someone!"

**In Another Room**

The shadowed figure looked on at the battle.

"This battle isn't right. It's cruel, and a horrible thing to do to Mei-Mei. I wish I could stop it, but that door is locked, and it's a lock created by Bychkov Enterprises. I don't have the key, and it's unhackable. Only a train could knock it down. No one can get through without a code."

**In Another Room**

Hope finally kicked the door down.

"Great! Now, how do I get to the main stadium?"

**In the Stadium**

Tears were falling down Mei-Mei's face. Her voice was very weak, and she was even paler than her normal skin tone.

"Stop it! Stop it please! I conceive!" Ni-Me-Gar laughed.

"I think you mean concede, and I'm not letting you get off that easily! CARINA!" Carina's attacks got more vicious. They actually started taking parts off of Aquario, with the parts flying in the air. In Mei-Mei's eyes, they seemed to fall slowly. One of the pieces went flying past her head and hit her bun, making it fall off and her hair fall down. Her voice was hoarse.

"Stop. Please…" She tried to talk again, but her voice was completely gone. In shock, she reached for her throat, and nothing came out. Lady DJ's eyes widened.

"Uh oh! Looks like Mei-Mei's lost her voice! Even so, Carina is still ruthlessly attacking!" Aquario was wobbling a lot with its loss of balance. Ni-Me-Gar laughed as her pendant stopped glowing.

"Ah, the sweet sound of silence is here! You've lost your voice!" She took off her pendant and swung it mockingly. "If you want it back, you're gonna have to fight me for it, but looks like that won't be happening!" She laughed as Carina gave one final attack, sending cracks all throughout Aquario, sending it flying past Mei-Mei, making it cut the other bun and having her hair fall down on that side as well. She turned around, and at the sight of her Bey, she collapsed. Lady DJ, now scared, nervously announced the winner.

"And the, the winner is Ni, Ni-Me-Gar." Chao Xin's eyes widened.

"MEI-MEI!" Madoka madly typed on her laptop.

"The electric field's down right now since it's in between battles! We can pass through without getting hurt!" Chao Xin, after hearing that, immediately darted towards the stadium, jumping over the wall that kept the audience in its seats, running straight towards the actual stadium.

"MEI-MEI!" He ran towards her, getting on her ground and picking up her upper half, cradling her in his arms. She weakly opened her eyes, mouthing something, but being unable to actually say it. Her lips read 'Chao Xin' on them. She then fainted once again. Hope came running into the stadium.

"Mei-Mei!" She saw that Chao Xin was holding her. She looked up at Ni-Me-Gar, her eyes burning with anger. "What did you do to her?! What's wrong with Mei-Mei!" She laughed, swinging her pendant back and forth.

"I took her voice of course. It's right here, in this little pendant of mine." She smirked at Hope. "If you can beat me in a battle, I'll gladly give it back." Hope pulled out her Bey and launcher, a bright green aura burning around her.

"Fine, I will! I'll get Mei-Mei's voice back!" Ni-Ne-Gar smiled at her, her expression showing interest.

"Ah, so it's you. So, this is the form that the Shard of Mesopotamia took on. It seems that you're a rock girl, aren't you?" Hope glared at her.

"I don't know what that means, but face me now!" Lady DJ shouted.

"You two can't fight right now! You have to wait to battle her! If you win all your battles, then you'll face her in the semi-finals." Chao Xin stood up, holding Mei-Mei. He turned to Hope.

"Win, and get Mei-Mei's voice back in the next round. If you lose, you'll have to answer to all of Beylin Temple!" Hope nodded.

"Don't worry, I will!" She glared at Ni-me-Gar, who calmly walked away, smiling.

**Song Of Hope: Yep, I just tortured Mei-Mei. Don't hate me! I had to do it! R&R**


	6. Chapter 5 The End of the First Round

**Song Of Hope: Well, here's the next chapter! Some shit's gonna go down. R&R**

Ai battled her opponent right after Mei-Mei's battle. She flashed her opponent a smile.

"Sorry, but this is gonna be over fast. ANDROMEDA!" Andromeda easily knocked her opponent's dull colored red Bey out of the stadium.

"And Ai Minasan easily takes the battle, meaning that she'll be facing Ni-Me-Gar in the next round! Now, we have a Gweilo named Mousikie facing Fang!" Mousikie came out. Fang, a rather plain looking girl, came out of the other end. Though plain in appearance, she was full of confidence.

"Hey, don't think you can't win. I'm taking this thing." Mousikie had a serious look on her face.

"It would be better if you didn't win. For your own safety, I will take you out of the competition." Fang got mad.

"What did you say?! Do you realize how bitchy and snooty you sound right now?!" Mousikie took out her Bey.

"Let's fight." Lady DJ smiled.

"Are you ready guys?! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys. At that time, Ai had made her way to the stands, sitting down next to Benkei, who was sitting next to Kyoya.

"So, what did I miss?" She looked at Chao Xin's seat, noticing he was gone. "Huh? Wait, where's Chao Xin?" They all had sweat drops on their heads. Da Xiang's eye twitched slightly.

"Uh, Ai, were you even paying attention to Mei-Mei's battle?" She shook her head and yawned.

"Sorry. I wanted to see it, but I got tired and fell asleep." She stopped yawning. "So, what happened?" Madoka looked at the battle, a sad look on her face.

"Mei-Mei had a battle with someone named Ni-Me-Gar. It went horribly, and because of the security, we couldn't do anything about it. Ni-Me-Gar completely destroyed Mei-Mei's Aquario, and the attacks affected Mei-Mei more than mentally. Chao Xin, once the battle was over, went to her and brought her to the medical bay. He's still down there, and he's not leaving until Mei-Mei wakes up." Ai looked concerned.

"When you say more than mentally, what do you mean?" Madoka looked straight at her.

"She stole Mei-Mei's voice. She kept talking about silence, and now Mei-Mei can't speak anymore. At least, that's what she said. Mei-Mei's still unconscious, so we don't know for sure. We will when she wakes up." Then, Lady DJ spoke out.

"And just like that, the battle is over!" They all looked in shock. Mousikie had, indeed, beaten fang quite easily. "Next up we have another Gweilo named Hope Song versus Ling!" Ai thought, instead of about Hope's battle, about Mei-Mei.

"I hope she's alright, and that what's her name was lying." Da Xiang nodded.

"I hope that as well."

**In the Medical Bay**

Chao Xin was sitting in a chair next to Mei-Mei, who was still sleeping. He had a bag in his hand, and was looking at her, making sure she was all right. His face was full of concern, not focused on anything but making sure that she would be okay when she woke up. Slowly, she started stirring. Chao Xin's position changed, leaning forward slightly and with his eyes a bit wider with interest. Slowly, Mei-Mei opened her eyes.

"You're awake!" She slowly sat up and turned towards Chao Xin. She started trying to speak, but nothing came out. She was wide-awake then, her hand flying up to her throat. She tried to speak again, but still nothing came out. Chao Xin, though obviously upset, didn't look surprised. "I thought as much." He took a sketchpad out of the bag, and a pencil, handing them to her. "Here. You're going to need this until you can talk again." She flipped it open and started writing, then showing it to Chao Xin. It was written in Mandarin.

**What happened? Why can't I talk anymore?**

Chao Xin sighed.

"That girl you battled against, Ni-Me-Gar, she said that she stole your voice, and that you could get it back if someone could beat her. From what I saw, the next person battling is Ai, but if she doesn't win, then it's up to Hope to win in the semi-finals." Mei-Mei had a sad look on her face, then she wrote again.

**And what if Ai and Hope both lose?**

"Well then, I suppose the finalist will have to beat her, but we have no idea who that could end up being." Lady DJ spoke up through the TV.

"And, with another battle ending in a flash, Hope Song takes the last spot in the first block of the tournament! Now, onto the second block!" Mei-Mei smiled and wrote something else down.

**I believe in her though. I'm not even sure why I doubted her in the first place.**

Chao Xin smiled.

"Yeah, I believe I her too." Mei-Mei nodded and wrote something else down.

**Can we go back to the main stadium now?**

Chao Xin nodded.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm sure that the doctors won't mind, since you seem fine now." She smiled and started getting up. Chao Xin was ready for if she fell, but she didn't, so they calmly walked back to the stadium.

**In the Stadium**

"And it's over before you know it folks! The Gweilos are just killing the competition this year! The winner is Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, and with only one hit!" The Gweilo in question smiled as she caught her red and gold Beyblade. She had vermilion hair with muted red violet streaks, goldenrod eyes, peachy skin, and she was about 5' 10". Her bangs were side swept, covering her left eye, wearing a braided silver leather hide headband on her head with a silver snowflake on it, a pair of tanzanite snowflake stud earrings with a matching silver ring with a tanzanite snowflake gemstone on it, a loose silver colored off the shoulder halter top with kimono length sleeves, a pair of metallic blue leather combat gloves, a pair metallic blue denim boy shorts, black fishnet leggings under the shorts, and a pair of silver thigh length leather boots. Ai was looking at her intensely.

"What's Ninel doing here anyway?" Ginga gave her a look.

"You know her?" Ai nodded.

"She's the daughter of Tamara Bychkov, the current head of Bychkov Enterprises. Ninel is famous in the business world. She has her own fashion line called Rose One," she smiled and had sparkles around her, "which has the absolutely cutest and hottest outfits!" She became serious again. "I've met her many times before, because Bychkov Enterprises deals mainly in technology, and a lot of the technology they develop, Beyblade Parts Incorporated uses to create, test, and simulate Beyblades and their battles. But, every time I've met her, she's never had a Beyblade. She preferred ice skating and dancing, and she said she didn't have time for Beyblade because of those." She looked back down at Ninel, who was calmly walking away from the stadium. "So, when did that change? I haven't seen her in a few years, 3 or 4 at the least, so it could've easily changed within that time period." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Big deal. So your friend changed." Ai shook her head.

"It's not just that. Her Bey, its attack was weird. I know it was only one hit, but the sound that her Bey made tells me that its Fusion Wheel isn't made of metal, but I'm not sure what it's made of." Mei-Mei and Chao Xin came back to the stands. He sat next to Da Xiang on his right side, and Mei-Mei sat next to him, now being next to Chi-Yun as well. Madoka smiled at Mei-Mei.

"Mei-Mei! You're okay!" Mei-Mei nodded and wrote down what she wanted to say. Chao Xin translated it for her.

"It says 'I'm fine'. Mei-Mei, you're going to have to write in Japanese, not Mandarin, unless you're fine with me translating everything." Mei-Mei wrote something else down, which Chao Xin wrote out. "Now it says 'I don't know how to write in Japanese, just speak it'. Well, that presents a problem." Ai had sad eyes.

"So you really did lose your voice." Mei-Mei nodded, writing something else down, which Chao Xin translated.

"She said 'you're battling the girl who stole my voice next. Be very careful,' but I think that goes without saying." Mei-Mei nodded. Then, she realized something and wrote down her question. "It says "wait, where's Hope at? Isn't her battle over'. That's a good question." Chao Xin looked around. "Where _is_ Hope?" Madoka looked down sadly.

"She's staying downstairs to train more. Now that she has control over Leoness, she actually has the ability to grow her power." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. She doesn't need to grow her power. I could easily beat that Ni-Me-Gar chick with the right strategy. She just wants to increase her power for revenge on Mei-Mei's behalf." Lady DJ started announcing again.

"And, in our next exciting match, we've got Lau versus Ran-Mao!" In the stands, the shadowed male figure was watching.

"This is getting interesting. Very interesting."

"Cat man." He turned and saw a girl with dark red hair, blood red eyes, and pale skin. Her hair was in two cat ear-like small buns with a red rose in the left one, with a braid trailing down from each bun, square bangs with her bangs also framing her face, a red cheongsam with cherry blossoms on it, but with the stomach completely exposed, and the skirt being just barely covering enough, black fishnet tights, red heels, a red Bladers Belt on her waist, red finger nails, and a golden pendant with a strange symbol made of ruby.

"Chenmo, what are you doing here?" Chenmo smirked in a seductive manner. She put her finger underneath his chin.

"Oh, I'm just here to make sure you get your job done right, since I'm not allowed to enter the competition even though I'm a girl. And, maybe I was lonely." She slowly moved her finger underneath his chin, lifting it up slightly. He just glared at her.

"I'm not a normal guy. That stuff doesn't work on me." She smiled.

"I know that Johannes." Johannes gave a very catlike grin to her.

**Downstairs**

Hope had, by going outside, set up a training area inside of the building, having gotten large and very sharp rocks to attack.

"LEONESS!" Leoness annihilated every rock that she attacked, turning it into dust. After a little bit of time in the stadium, Leoness was surrounded by dust. Hope panted heavily and held out her hand for Leoness to return. "It's not good enough! This girl stole Mei-Mei's voice! I have to get revenge and get her voice back."

"I think it's more than that, I'm just not sure what, but you definitely aren't a person of Wrath." She turned in surprised and saw Mousikie standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and one leg up with her foot against the doorframe. Hope looked shocked.

"Who are you?" Mousikie uncrossed her arms and walked over to Hope.

"My name is Mousikie. I saw your Beyblade, and I need to test it." Her eyes narrowed.

"That's what Ni-Me-Gar said to Mei-Mei before stealing her voice." Mousikie shook her head.

"I am not an agent of Silence. I am an agent of Song. I am battling with my Melody Lyra." She held out her Bey. "I am here to test if you have the power of the Musical Beyblade." Hope raised an eyebrow.

"I can just tell you that I have it. I get hit by a green light, and my Beyblade turns into pretty much a guitar. Not to mention I turned into something weird, and I'm not exactly sure how to go back to that, and I don't want to." Mousikie's eyes widened.

"So it's true. You are a Musical Blader!" Her face became serious again. "Even so, I still need to test you, your powers, your abilities, and who you are." Hope's eyes widened.

"Who I am?" Mousikie nodded.

"Yes. I need to test who you are. Each Musical Blader represents one of the ancient Musical Styles, and they are now a modern day form of music. Since you said that you looked like what you call a rock star, you may represent the music genre of Rock, but I could easily be wrong. That is why I must tests you, and see who you are." Hope shook her head.

"I'm not stupid. I was angry before, but I've cooled my head a bit, and I know that I can't battle you. We're battling in the second round anyway, and that's tomorrow." She crossed her arms over her chest. "There's no point in battling you right now, well, other than me kicking your ass, which, because of the way you present yourself, I would quite enjoy." Mousikie nodded.

"Alright, I understand, but can you show me your Beyblade? If I can't battle it, I can use a second hand way by handling it myself." Hope's eyes narrowed.

"Are you asking if you can use my Bey?" Mousikie shook her head.

"So. I simply need to hold her. I will easily be able to recognize the ones that were once under my care." She held her hand out, but Hope took a step backwards.

"What do you mean, once under your care?" Mousikie sighed.

"I guess I'm not getting anywhere with you unless you get some answers." Hope nodded.

"That's right." Mousikie sighed.

"Alright then, but you can't tell anybody what I tell you." Hope raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Is it top secret or something?" she shook her head.

"No. You'll put them in danger." Hope made a sound as her eyes widened.

"Put them in danger?" Mousikie nodded.

"Yes. If they have any of this information, _they'll_ go after whomever you tell. You can stay with them, but you can't tell them anything that I tell you." Hope clenched her fists, taking a step forward.

"Just who the hell are you talking about?!" Mousikie's serious look didn't go away.

"It'll be in the explanation. The point is, they don't go after people to use them, only for information. They won't capture your friends to get you to work for them. I'll explain why in the story, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, no one except for any other Musical Bladers you find." Hope nodded.

"Alright, fine." Mousikie nodded.

"I've already told you my name. I come from a small island, unclaimed, not run by any country that you would know of. I guess you could say that the island is its own little country. On the island is a village, and that's where my people are. In that village is a shrine, a shrine dedicated to a Goddess."

**In the Stadium**

The battles were all over. Lady DJ looked excited.

"Alright! Tomorrow, we have many exciting battles going on! All Blader participating, make sure to get plenty of rest and eat well! Goodnight folks!" The people slowly poured out of the stadium. Madoka was going with the group (with Da Xiang leading the Beylin Temple Bladers and Ginga leading the main gang), but seemed distracted. Ginga looked at her, that their group stopped, but the Beylin Bladers kept going.

"Madoka? What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"Hope isn't back yet. I knew she was training, but they'll be closing down the stadium very soon. If she's not outside before they close and security finds her, she'll get in trouble with the stadium, and therefore, the WBBA." Kenta nodded.

"Madoka's right. Most people in the WBBA don't like her that much anyway because of the whole Amazon incident, and they don't care if Hope's changed. Remember how Ai's dad had to get involved so she could enter the Survival Battle?" Ai nodded.

"Yeah, and that was a hassle. They dealt with it like a trial, having us come and testify for Hope's character and to prove that she wasn't dangerous. It was annoying. I'm not dealing with that hassle again. I say we go look for her." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"If she gets stuck in there, then it's her own stupid fault. It's not like they can kick her out of the tournament. They can only do that if she battles other competitors outside of the stadium and tournament setting. The most they'll do is throw her out and tell her not to come back until tomorrow." Benkei nodded.

"I agree with Kyoya. She'll be fine. Let's go." Madoka shook her head.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll look for Hope."

"There's no need. I'm right here." Madoka turned towards her in relief.

"There you are!" She went over to her. "I was so worried you were going to get in trouble." Hope smirked, pointing her thumb at herself.

"You really think I'd let them catch me? Besides, you know I can't stay up late. It's easier to go to bed early and train early than to go to bed late and train late." Madoka nodded.

"That's true. So, where were you? What happened?" Hope's face showed slight shock. She thought back to what Mousikie said.

* * *

"_You can't tell anybody what I tell you."_

* * *

"_If they have any of this information, _they'll_ go after whomever you tell."_

* * *

She smiled at Madoka.

"No one in particular! Come on! Let's go back to the temple for some dinner. Then, I can hit the hay." From far away, Ni-Me-Gar, Chenmo, and Johannes looked on. Ni-Me-Gar smiled.

"I can easily take her on an defeat her. The Shard of Mesopotamia will not last for five minutes against my Silence Carina!" Chenmo nodded.

"That may be true, but we can't actually fight them, not until they're all together, and you know why." Johannes had a cat like smirk on his face.

"Then, of course, we'll have find them, identify them. It's not as exciting as when I was hunting the Legendary Bladers, since I could convince them to work for us, but I understand why we must defeat them all at once." They all laughed.

Ninel was walking away from the stadium, towards the hotel she was staying at. She held up her Bey. The Energy Ring was red and gold colored with the patterns on it that resembled hooves and the mane of an Alicorn. The Fusion Wheel was a circular shaped wheel made from a light tan, almost brown glass like substance with six miniature gaps, and it had three layers. The Face Bolt was silver colored with the face of a light brown Alicorn with a red colored mane and horn. The Spin Track was a gold colored Track. The Performance Tip was a red colored Round Flat Performance Tip.

"We can win this whole competition, just you and me Timbal Alicorn."

**Song Of Hope: Credit for OC goes to Graceful Amaryllis. R&R**


End file.
